


Makes No Difference

by Zeds_Dead_Reader (Zeds_Dead)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Levi, Awkward Romance, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Graffiti, Hidden Feelings, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Requited Unrequited Love, Tall Reader, Tattooed Levi, Two Shot, adoration, hashtags, punk Levi, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was emotionally awkward, unable to express true desires and he often turned to indifference to mask his real feelings despite longing to let them out.</p><p>On the other hand, you were so used to crass comments and suggestive moves that should a genuine one smack you in the face, it would likely be taken as a joke. </p><p>Fear and oblivion had prevailed for as long as you'd known one another, however that was set to change thanks to a regular squabble and some unexpected behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercurrent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashhhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhhhh/gifts).



> Hi there! This is a two part request fic for the wonderful trashhhhh - my parameters were:
> 
> \- tall reader  
> \- punk & artistic Levi with tattoos  
> \- dorky Levi who sucks at romance and feelings  
> \- smut XD
> 
> Hopefully I have ticked all the boxes! 
> 
> Whether you're taller than the lovely Levi or shorter, I hope you enjoy the read!

Boots tied tight, you straightened and sighed, night upon you and another evening to waste away in store. After a day at work surrounded by men, the best option would perhaps have been to call your girlfriends, get out and dance until the soles of your feet ached, body begged for forgiveness but to be honest you hurt like hell already, muscles throbbing and pounding in rhythmic pulses. Being the only woman at the warehouse painted something of a target on your back, subject of lewd comments and suggestive propositions that you took in your stride, countered flawlessly with equally filthy language. It did put you in a position though, immune to any kind of advances so if someone was to honestly try it on, you'd likely stick your middle finger up and give them an earful of expletives purely out of habit. 

Which led you to the choice of venue for tonight, a safe place where no sexual innuendo thrived, no badly concealed attempts to get into your underwear, just likely a quiet place to enjoy a friend's company. It was relatively warm out so your slightly short skater dress was fine to wear without anything on your legs, leather jacket on top to make it less girly and you grabbed a small bag, essentials such as keys and phone shoved inside. 

As you paced the streets, (e/c) eyes searched for the elusive companion, movements always shady and unannounced to anyone to keep it quiet but you knew the usual spots, back streets gazed down until a familiar scent reached your nostrils along with a faint rattling sound. Bingo. Striding beside an old building, you trod carefully so as to make no noise and snuck up on the man stretching by the wall, his back to you and clothed head to toe in black. 

"What are you doing, sonny?" Putting on a deep voice, you spoke loudly and watched the figure cringe a bit, body spinning so silver daggers were shot in your direction. It was all you could see of his face, the lower part covered by a dark mask which he pulled down in a huff, thin sneering lips revealed.

"Fucking hell (F/N), don't do that shit to me again."

"Or what Levi?"

"I have about twenty two ideas in mind for revenge, so be smart and you won't be on the receiving end of one."

"Whatever. Nice piece by the way." You stepped back, gazing at the bricks which were half way through being covered in this latest artwork, cans of spray paint sitting ready in an open bag to one side. Currently he had a tin of yellow in his hand, slightly exposed arm showing the tattooed flesh that you knew started at his shoulder, intricate sleeve ending below the wrist. 

You'd met in a bar one day, shared a grumpy moan about nothing in particular and became close soon after. Well, as close as Levi could get which pretty much meant you'd get a text at least once a day. He was becoming known in this circle, gathering a following and you took care of the promotional side of things, posted fliers and made stickers that adorned the city with images of his designs, helping to get his stuff out there. It was all anonymous, a call from the police not desirable and he trusted your discretion; no, he admired it. 

Sitting down on a pile of crates, you swung long bare legs in a childish motion, boots slapping together in a steady pace as you took in the mural, pointing up to where he'd been reaching for. "You missed a bit."

"Yea I know." The grumble was partly ashamed and you sighed, wanting to assist but without causing offence, however it was too much to stay on the sidelines. 

"Gimmie. I'll do it." Hopping off your makeshift seat, you grabbed the paint and lifted it high. "Just fill this bit in, yea?"

"Fuck off, you'll ruin it."

"Ok, I'll lift you up then." 

"You dare…" Giving in, Levi tore the cloth from his neck, skull and playing cards inked on his now visible throat, something you'd actually drawn for him to take to the studio, a little piece of you on his body forever. "Here. Wear this." Wrapping the protection round your nose and mouth, you shook the tin to elicit a clacking noise and the hiss of liquid sunshine denoted your part in this particular piece of graffiti. The pale man glared, watching for precision and he found himself trailing his stare downwards, the hem of your dress lifting as you stood on tip toes, thighs travelled across by studious grey, calf muscles observed. He was painfully shy at times, especially when it came to emotions, covering it up as being aloof and uncaring yet he knew the truth, kept it bottled up all this time. 

"There. Done." Stepping back, you put your free hand on a hip and stood by Levi's side, content with your handiwork. The artist, however, was not. 

"No. That needs to be brought round more. Like this, idiot." Taking the grip you had on the can, he demonstrated by sweeping gently, teaching your arm to memorize the action and getting close in front of you, back to your chest. Smirking, you leant forward and placed your chin on his head, allowing the sways to continue. "Oi, stop that."

"Why? You know I like to rest on you."

"Well don't." Masking the sparks in his stomach with annoyance, he turned, scowling up into the (e/c) that he dreamt about, committed to paper with sketches and adored from afar. "Why are you so goddamn tall anyway?"

"I'm not. You're just too short. And besides," you began. "How long have we known each other?"

"Four long and arduous years, (F/N)."

"Exactly. I haven't grown in that time, so unless you've shrunk then it's the same as always. Deal with it." The sparkle in your eyes told him you were ready for a sparring session, alive with glee at the prospect of a good natured bicker and his lips twitched, always a fan of some snapping comments and he started it off. 

"You might be taller than me, but I could still fucking take you down."

"Oh please, whatever you say. How exactly? Nibble my ankles?"

"Well for starters I could pick you up, carry you off and throw you in a dumpster."

"Like you could manage that? You're all mouth Ackerman, no balls to back it up."

"I can back my shit up. You think you can do better?"

"Hell yea!" You weren't able to actually, weak attempt at lifting Levi ending in a few grunts as you wrapped your arms around his waist, heaving with effort and turning scarlet. He somehow kept his cool, proximity giving him goosebumps and he moaned internally, at the end of his tether but scared shitless of what that meant. Four years of skirting around the issue, trusting you, enjoying your company, finally adoring you…and now as you pressed against his body, trying to lift his muscular frame, he snapped. Scooping you up, he easily lifted you bridal style and you squeaked, hanging onto his neck for dear life. "Put me down! I'm gonna fall!"

"No you won't, brat. Just stop fucking wriggling."

"But I'm going! I can feel it!"

"I'm not letting you go (F/N)." You stilled, borderline hysteria ceased by the serious nature of his voice and you looked up from your cradled position, shocked and surprised. 

"Um…can you..." Levi changed colour, pink dust splashed on usually porcelain cheeks that likely matched your own - he had no idea what he was doing, suddenly stalled by awkward insecurities and unable to form coherent words when he opened his mouth again. 

"I…err…fuck off." Plonking you down, the pale man cursed himself for being so damn stupid, what he wanted to say stuck firmly in his throat and turning him into a stuttering fool. Spinning, he became busy with paint cans, packing them away harshly and treating the objects to a veritable beating. 

Checking your dress, you made sure none of it had become bunched up in the manoeuvre and coughed quietly, small noise accompanying the clanks and crashes of metal. A strange feeling crept in, one that you weren't used to in the slightest - here was a person you knew well, better than anyone and an individual who knew you too, inside out, up and down, around and around. Had any of the guys at work behaved like that you'd have given them an x-rated telling off, however Levi wasn't the same; he didn't allude to physical entanglements like they did, remained stony and cool, an opposite to how openly dirty you could be. None of that was ever directed his way, relationship platonic and smut-free…that look though…what did it mean? Probably nothing, you thought whilst turning to take a snap of the latest artwork. Of course it wasn't, just wishful thinking. 

You'd be lying if you said that he hadn't seemed attractive before, naive to tell yourself there was no part of you that wanted to see what it would be like to kiss him, be held by those arms tightly. But this was Levi Ackerman for fuck sakes, someone so close yet far away, surely not a man who was interested in the likes of you, especially seeing as you stood at least five inches taller than him in bare feet, more if you counted the boots. Height shouldn't make a difference, shouldn't play a part in matters of the heart or lust however you'd always imagined it would for him. By the way his cheeks still retained that redness made you start to think otherwise, a glimmer of hope in an otherwise barren landscape that suddenly gave you the courage to act. 

"Levi?"

"What."

"Do you want to go get a drink?" 

It wasn't an unusual request but when he glanced over his shoulder, the image greeting him screamed 'double meaning', an odd glint in your eyes that he hadn't seen before from you and he didn't quite know what to do. Flustered, he shouldered his bag and stared to the ground. 

"No…I…erm…I have shit to do. Get that online." Swift footsteps signalled his retreat and you stood alone in a deserted alleyway, abandoned in the dark with a still wet wall behind you and the night creeping in. Levi was a master in the art of disappearing quickly and you pulled your jacket closer, defence against the breeze and anything that may be lurking in shadowy corners, but also as a show of how desolate you felt right now. Were you that unappealing? Was there honestly nothing in those sparks you'd experienced whilst in his grasp? No, there had definitely been a moment there, of that you were sure. 

Not wanting to mull it over in a shady street, you scurried in the direction of home, date with your laptop awaiting as social media had to be updated, snap of his work shared with anonymous tags and relevant keywords to ensure maximum exposure. Analysis of the current emotional situation would have to wait. 

A few blocks over, hands were passed under warm water, soap cleansing and removing any sign of paint. Silver eyes looked down, tattooed knuckles working a lather of suds up and Levi sighed, soul feeling thoroughly inept and useless. Why couldn't he just get on with it and tell you what he thought? How he wanted to hold you close and never let go, whisper words in your ear and listen to your own soft responses. The way he needed desperately to take your heart gently in his hands, keep it safe and secure, nurture it and shower you with affection. But no, he just up and walked away when the slightest suggestion of moving to the next level arose. What a prick. 

Shutting off the stream of water, Levi turned to his phone, refreshing pages and he saw the recently completed piece popping up, in all it's glory and with your yellow finishing touch - that was all he could see now, that splash of golden pigment lighting him up and causing a tingling sensation in delicate fingers as he recalled the earlier activities. It was no good though, you'd never find him in the least bit tempting, why would you? There were plenty better suitors waiting in the wings, men who could actually express their feelings without running away…men who would take you out and treat you like the precious gem that you were, not leave you standing in the road on your own. 

So Levi decided to do as he always did - sat on a stool at the breakfast bar in his apartment as he brooded. Flicking through the usual places he knew you'd post, his scowl turned to a look of vague surprise, brows raised as one particular collection of words stood out. He ignored how many likes and shares his mural had attained already; that was now irrelevant, eclipsed by a simple string of letters that sat at the end of your short narrative - #swept off my feet. 

Literal, yes. Subliminal? Perhaps. What had you meant by that? Was it a hidden message, invitation to explore the electricity that had passed between you earlier? Swallowing down ridiculous fear, Levi checked the other sites for clues as his chest tightened, palms becoming clammy as true intent was searched for. 

You closed the laptop, shutting off your lame attempts at letting one person know the truth. A ball of nerves sat heavily in your stomach, bread crumbs laid and knowing your friend, he'd pick up on them straight away, his astute mind no stranger to finding meaning in what could otherwise be discarded as nothing. Some things had been added in, worthless to anyone else but you'd referenced occurrences from your past, times when the relationship had maybe crept over that boundary from platonic to much more - the one time Levi had hugged you after you'd received bad news, lingering embrace tender and warm. A day on the coast, fresh air washing over you both as a thinly veiled excuse had been given; there was no reason he needed you to accompany him to source blank canvasses in the seaside town, you were aware of that now and as all of the pieces slotted neatly together, that shared ice cream seemed to hold immensely deeper content. 

Smiling at the memory of him dabbing the sticky vanilla substance on your nose, you fidgeted on the couch, adrenaline coursing through your veins at the gravity surrounding what you'd just done. It was a beacon, a white flag waved in his face and through the medium of hashtags, you had essentially let Levi know you thought of him as more than just a friend. 

The man in your thoughts scanned over your offerings, cryptic messages left just for him - could he suppress that awkward behaviour and finally go for broke? Fall into the deep ravine and allow emotions to prevail? A daunting prospect admittedly, however to ignore this would be the craziest thing he'd ever done, closed-off personality gradually being let out to play and he took in a sharp breath, air blown out slowly as he steadied himself. Decision made, Levi stood and did a few laps of his living area, feet beating a path and as grey eyes closed, the walking ceased. Calm certainty filled his core along with a distant mental sentence - 'Holy fuck, I'm going to do this, I'm really going to do this…I'm going to show (F/N) how special she fucking is…'


	2. Unification

Everything glowed in stark realism, colours bright and edges sharp as Levi made the short journey, feet not dragging like he'd thought they might. The prospect of facing his emotions and bringing them into reality was quite unnerving, outside of his comfort zone that usually knocked humanity back and kept people at arm's length, however this had to be done, your hidden messages ringing loud in his mind. Four years ago he'd met an alluring woman who'd had a shit day, much like his own and you'd shared drinks and a gripe, personalities complimenting one another beautifully and creating a strong bond. As the months had passed by, Levi found himself being drawn closer, dragged into your orbit and there was fuck all he could do about it.

That wasn't to say that he resented his attraction to you or disliked it, quite the opposite - what bothered him was how painful it would be to go through life knowing he'd never be able to tell you, never be able to realise his desires due to his perpetually crippling awkwardness. But that one move, one moment of madness when he held you in his arms…that had knocked a brick out of the wall and let you in on his thoughts. It must've been painted all over his face, blatantly etched for you to see yet perhaps that was ok; it had of course led to this.

Unaware of the incoming visitor, you tapped your leg up and down, jiggling the limb to try and dissolve any of your own nerves at having been so obvious. Most people wouldn't see your obscure references as overt in the slightest, but to you it was unknown territory and all seemed so brazen. Any flashes of butterflies in your stomach when in Levi's presence had always been pushed away, stashed as a childish crush - convinced that the feeling wouldn't be reciprocated, you'd opted for denial instead, telling yourself it would come to nothing so there was no point pursuing such things. However this evening had turned that on it's head, shown the man in a different and unexpected light and you were sure the sparkle in his grey pools had been something significant.

You could also be horribly wrong, self doubt creeping in and clutching at your previous assurance, squeezing it dry. Had you been around other men at your workplace for so long that you no longer held the ability to read signals correctly? At least you hadn't punched Levi for picking you up, kept gut instinct far away from that particular person. Maybe you had indeed gone overboard, maybe you shouldn't have put all those tags everywhere. It was too much, he'd avoid you for days now and think about how stupid you were, probably sitting scowling at his phone and wondering what kind of dopey idiot did shit like that…

_…she probably didn't mean it that way, must've just been innocent words and I took it too far, now how crazy do I seem standing outside her door…_

_…he won't talk to me ever again. God I'm so fucking simple. Guess I'll just go to bed…_

_…stop it. You're here now at (F/N)'s. Just do it you stupid fucker and grow some. Knock on that door like you own the place…_

The faint tap was almost unnoticeable, mouse-like sound barely cutting over your grumbled thoughts and you frowned, unsure who would be coming over at this time of night. Seeing as the main buzzer hadn't been used, it left a short list of possibilities - option A, one of your neighbours in the apartment block coming to borrow something like ice or sugar. Option B…

"Levi? What…are you ok?" He had spare keys, always let himself in and never bothered to announce his arrival so it confused you to see the man standing in the hallway, stance apologetic but his eyes burnt with something previously unseen, a white fire that extended to his handsome features, face set in strong determination and you noticed his jaw flexing as teeth were grit. He was either going to kick you in the shin or give you an earful about the subliminal messages by the looks of it, however Levi did neither of those things, simply stepped inside and closed the entrance quietly. The way he glared up from beneath thin brows was both worrying and exciting, a hint of rivers that ran deeper and your heart started to pound, out of control and swift behind your ribs.

Levi had to do everything within his power to stay where he was, resisted the urge to run away and hide from this sense of devotion and he mumbled gently to himself, words not audible and he gave a tiny shake of the head. Now or never. Taking a pace forwards, the male stood almost against your body, silver hues shooting into (e/c), his head tilted back and to the side as if studying an annoying smudge of dirt on a window.

"I'm sorry Levi, I…"

A finger was raised to hush your impending outburst and the flicker of a smile appeared on his lips, courage summoned from the entire universe and with more than a little trepidation, he pressed his warm mouth to yours, sampling the softness of your pout and placing a palm on the nape of your neck, pulling down slightly. It didn't get heated, remained a static kiss that you nonetheless became jelly because of, legs weak and arms tingling. Levi drew back, panting as if he'd just climbed a mountain and gave a small shrug, gaze piercing into your wide eyes. You were speechless, voice chased away into the night's sky and you stood stock still, unable to move when a grumble came your way.

"Well? Are you going to fucking say something (F/N)?"

"I…I…"

"I got your messages."

"And?"

"I'm here, right?"

"So Levi…so you…?"

"Don't make me say it." Scowling, he thought how he could just about manage not to implode at finally taking the first step, proud and scared in equal measures for making a move, so to be expected to actually talk about feelings made him decidedly uncomfortable. Gaining a bit of new found bravery, he slid hands round your waist, looking up into blown pupils and the grin you now wore as realisation hit.

"You don't think I was being stupid?"

Leaning higher, Levi whispered into your ear, just as he'd been imagining for all this time and he breathed in your addictive scent.

"Tch. You're always stupid (F/N)."

Noses touched, bumping together as lips danced close, teasing unintentionally - it wasn't that kind of moment, more of an exploration that had been four years in the making and not one of you wanted to ruin this eventual instance with sloppy or feverish behaviour. You placed trembling palms on his back, felt the strength beneath in a wholly different way from ever before; playful nudges and friendly pats aside, physical contact was rather scant between you up until this point, perhaps because deep down you both knew what might happen. It wouldn't have necessarily been a bad thing, but it was clear now that the pair of you were terrible when it came to these kind of matters - being aligned with another was more important than a quick fumble.

Things became too much to handle, searching hands shaky and unsure as if embarking on an act never experienced before, raw emotion displayed as eventually you kissed again, kind and passionate for a second time. Levi wanted to show you; saying anything out loud was off the table however he could use tangible ways to express himself, convey the surging admiration he had for this woman now in his arms, supple flesh merging into his own. Stealing sedate pecks, you sighed and dissolved into the man, hidden desires allowed to materialise as you pressed in further, slotting yourself into the tight yet careful embrace.

Working in unison, you made the trip towards your bedroom, moans accompanying slightly more fervent movements as clothing was discarded, no tugging or pulling, just reverent removal of garments. Sinking to the mattress, you shuffled under the sheets, shyness dictating a cover and you stared as Levi joined you, slipping in and you lay on your sides facing each other. The tattoo on his neck stood out despite a distinct lack of light in here, hall lamp providing faint illumination and you trailed your gaze down, the smaller and older permanent pieces evident also - a rose, black and red star, spiderweb…You'd seen them all previously, however to view the man's canvass in this setting added to the feeling of fulfilment. Fingers ghosted round the pictures as lips appeared at your neck, both claiming what had obviously been yours yet never taken before, hums of satisfaction coming from your throats.

Levi moved back an inch, locking onto your eyes as he rubbed the curves of your body, exposed or hidden, he didn't mind as long as he could touch where he'd only been able to look until now, grateful that a chance spat over who could lift who had turned into the pair of you now lying naked together, about to embark on the next natural path in your relationship. Grey orbs smiled whereas his mouth hung slightly open in awe and he beckoned, patting the bed. With a blush, you did as commanded and rolled onto your front to allow him a different view, those same hot hands devouring you and massaging, causing bursts of ice across your flesh.

It felt like you were being worshipped, man kneeling at your corporeal altar and you glanced over to see the now rather lopsided smile that sat on Levi's lips, noted the way his gaze took everything in and you fully accepted the obvious truth - you'd both wanted this for a very long time. Powerful arms pulled you across, spine against a muscular chest as he cuddled you from behind, squeezes appearing on your breast and kisses adorning your shoulder. Angling in, a low voice spoke into your lobe, not without a hint of urgency and you were aware of his erection digging in.

"I can't believe you thought of me this way too, (F/N). Why didn't you say?"

Stroking the colourfully marked arm that encircled your waist, you leant backwards even more and a breathy response was given whilst Levi's mouth slid over your neck.

"I didn't think you liked me like that. I didn't want to scare you off."

"Fucking hell…don't you know me well enough by now?"

"Not like this Levi…not yet."

It was an invitation to begin and you looked over your shoulder, (e/c) meeting steel as unspoken promises were shared, agreements made and you moved away, condom pulled from a drawer. He grabbed you not unkindly, making you giggle as the recent position was back in force, protection in place and two bodies slotted together again. Levi brushed his touch over your nipple, eliciting the most amazing gasps and he could've sworn he was dreaming, in a situation only imagined until now. Gently pressing down, he left kisses on your spine as your figure was sent flat against the sheets once more, cheek on the pillow and hair a total mess, something the man found utterly adorable.

Brushing (h/c) strands back, he smiled and made sure his weight wasn't too heavy on your back, fingers twined into yours and he felt you lift your hips, legs parted slightly and a soft growl came from his soul. He pushed in slowly, watching the visible side of your face intently as you groaned, filled deliciously and lungs ever so slightly starved of oxygen. You let out a faint croak, mouth that was now on your neck speaking in mutters.

"You ok (F/N)?"

"Yea…"

The way you spoke was breathless and Levi lifted himself up on his elbows, releasing the pressure you felt bad admitting to and he bowed his head, slow pace starting up as he slid his left arm under and around your stomach, helping to pick your body up a slight as you gave a soft moan.

"Levi…oh god…"

Having him do these things to you was exquisite, hard member rubbing wonderfully in and out and his brow dropped to your skin, air tickling as he breathed in shallow puffs.

"(F/N)…shit…I…"

Lacking the correct vocabulary, he opted again to explain physically and maintained the languid rhythm, sighs of enjoyment all that was needed as you writhed together, lower halves still covered by sheets as you gripped onto cotton, fists bunching fabric in ecstasy. Levi longed to hear your pleasure, revelled in the small whimpers he created - this was the epitome of achievement, finally breaking down his barriers of uncertainty and, as the saying went, he got the girl.

The noises from above sent you reeling, a coupling made possible despite both of your horrific ineptitude in dating matters and such like and you couldn't quite believe it, all the things you'd only imagined now coming true. Suddenly he was gone, void left where once had been delectable joy and you were turned gently, prone as the pale man looked down in an almost trance-like state and you did the only thing you could think of - covered your face with your hands in embarrassment.

"Hey (F/N), don't to that…" He tried to prise off the shields that hid away your beauty, laughing lightly at the evident flush beneath. "Come on, let me see…there." Fingers laced together once more beside your head and the expression he wore dismissed any misgivings about your bare form, rapture evident in an equal amount to your own and he got close, other hand running through (h/c) strands as his shaft slid back inside. Your bodies fit perfectly and you lifted a leg, foot on the mattress and arms looped over his shoulders as the same lazy pace continued. Levi didn't loom over you, this was equal, noses once more nudging and the light grip in your hair travelled south, exposed ass cheek held tight yet without pain.

"(F/N) I…fuck…ahhh fuck…"

You stroked at his neck, felt the warm fuzz of shaved hair and ran a devout hand along his jaw bone, kisses snatched between pants and sighs, movements now more energetic as lustful cravings took over. His touch was back, cupping your face and you saw his own redness painted on white flesh, rather cute occurrence that most people wouldn't expect from a tattooed graffiti artist with an often expletive-ridden repertoire however you weren't most people, had been in this man's presence long enough to know Levi did not blush, ever, apart from once - the day you'd tripped and landed on his lap, compromising position evidently causing some kind of reaction.

"I…ohhhh god Levi I…"

The tension inside threatened to explode, your stomach warm and ready to let go as hands respectfully moved against each other's cheeks, eyes never breaking contact as you watched one another's orgasm's hit home. You were the first to succumb, feminine squeals of delight mixed with the male's name in a chant, world disappearing into nothing but the two of you, no other things existing right now as you felt lightning strike your whole being, shuddering form squeezing tight to the man above.

Levi stared as (e/c) flashed before him, jaw slack and he viewed your peak with utter jubilation, happiness embodied at being able to cause such a look on your gorgeous features and he lost control.

"(F/N)…gonna come…holy fuck (F/N)…ohhhhh shit!" Calling out, he was grabbed by heavenly bliss, racked with extreme passion and you bathed in the mercury discs above, last bursts of effort shared as you collapsed together in a heap and allowed taught muscles to relax, air dragged in with burning lungs and small pecks lovingly exchanged. Levi's head was now buried in the crook of your neck, hot clouds of breath drenching your already moist skin and you heard a small chuckle, a rare occurrence indeed which you joined in with. Propping up on one elbow, the man appeared in your line of vision and the genuine glee on his face was combined with the fatigue which followed such strenuous activity. Thumbing over the soft skin beneath his eye, you stroked kindly and grinned, giggles still escaping from you both.

"So…that happened?"

"Yes (F/N). It certainly fucking did."

Pressing lips to one another's as if life depended on the contact, your smiles were retained and flesh run across by relieved palms, touches now out of necessity and the sudden awakened permission to do so. Searching every inch of each other, you remained in that clinch for quite some time, neither prepared to let go just yet.

~~~~~~

People stared, wondering why the hell you were in such a good mood today, woman skipping down the towering aisles of the warehouse and breaking into song at random intervals. Rounding a corner, you ticked stock off your list, heavy work boots seeming light as a feather and high-vis jacket like a beautiful princesses dress as you twirled, bumping into a colleague who frowned.

"What's up with you, (F/N)? You barely flinched when I smacked your ass earlier."

"I'm just happy is all. Bring it on, nothing can stop me now!"

"Ah, I see." The male worker got close, conspiracy on his face. "You got laid."

It was true, yet not the full reason for your enthusiastic high. The real cause wasn't necessarily sex, simply who it had been with, a person dear to you already that had spent the night at your place, lost time most definitely in the process of being made up for. However that wasn't fully it either and as you spun off with a hearty laugh, another vibration in your pocket halted the dance and you hid behind shelves stacked with boxes. The conversation which physically ended when you walked in here this morning had continued all day via messages and you opened the trail, your last question still on screen - you'd asked a simple query, not from insecurity, just curiosity and his response was enough to make your grin expand to new levels, heart bursting as a wonderfully filthy chuckle echoed through the gargantuan storage facility.

'Levi, don't you mind that I'm taller than you? #short people problems'

'Why would it? #makes no difference when we're lying down'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the hashtags as a sentence rather than one long word because it was easier to read...or maybe it's just me who is so simple...
> 
> The lovely reader who requested this is on Tumblr here: http://levitrash.tumblr.com/ Please go check her out if you love all things Levi, seriously good stuff to get lost in! Also I'm rattling around on there too http://zedsdead1001.tumblr.com/ if that's your kinda thing.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one and thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
